Dark All Around
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: In the world covered by darkness there are two types of beings; the humans and the shadows. Alec is a human, and his shadow...his shadow is still there.
1. 1-1

_So yea, nothing to say here. Hope you will like this thingy I wrote. So enjoy._

Once upon a time the sky was blue and the sun was shining as the animals ran around the forest of the ground below. But that was before. It's not once upon a time anymore. Now the sky is dark and the sun is no more. The darkness is all that's left. And in the world covered in darkness there are legends. Legends that talk about a world that had the sun watching over it, keeping it warm and bright. The legends talk about millions and millions of animals all surrounded by green grass, trees and nature.

They sound nice, the legends.

A picture of majestic deer's running around, surrounded by green trees on the ground of green grass with the blue sky above is something beautiful. It is also something unimaginable because there is no more green and blue and yellow. There is just black and brown. Flowers that once brought color to the ground are no more. Now there is just the brown dirt that lies underneath. There is no more bright yellow sun and a silver moon to watch over the world. There is only the red moon. Shining bloody red over the cities and the people. The animals that were once everywhere are gone now. Only a few left. To see a cat is seen as a blessing . Something so small is priceless now.

There are humans in this world too. Humans that live under the never ending darkness and the bloody moon above. They listen to the legends with a small smile and think of things that never were and how the world would be like if it was still the same as it is in those stories. They listen and they pretend just for a little while how it would be to feel the grass tickle bare feet as you walk with the sun shining from above, lingering on pale faces. They pretend. And that's all that they can do.

The pretending has to stop somewhere though. And it does. In the darkest corners that make you shiver from just one glance because everyone knows there is evil there. It's there that the pretending stops. It's there that people remember that they are not the hunters here. They are the hunted.

In the stories it says that humans were mighty once. Killed animals, lived off meat…Killed each other for power. But that's in the past. Those are just stories now because they are everywhere.

The shadows.

They attach to children, to the weakest, and grow with them. The shadows grow until they're strong enough to live on their own. They let go then, go into the darkest corner and stay. Stay until someone is foolish enough to come just that one small step closer than the others. That person is never heard of again. No one talks about it. No one wants to.

People stay together now. Stay in big cities that are shone over by artificial light to keep the shadows away. Children still have them though. Children have the shadows, weak but still there. Parents live in fear until they see the shadow gone. It happens over night. The child goes to sleep and if the shadow is strong enough it goes back home to live on its own. No one knows what happens in the dark, only that that's where the shadows live. That's where the shadows kill.

There is this one boy, Alec, not even eighteen of age yet. People say he's cursed. People stay away. Because there is a shadow following his every step.

His shadow stayed. He is the one that has a shadow that is not weak anymore because it keeps growing, it still grows. Grows so much stronger than the others do, so much stronger then the human. So people stay away in fear of it. They stay away from Alec in fear that the shadow will kill them all. They leave him alone. Isolated and on its own.

Everyone is afraid so he is left living in a small house at the edge of the city. Because his parents are afraid too, everyone is afraid, but there is one thing no one put into consideration. He is the most scared one of them all.

...

It has been four years, six months and twenty eight days and the shadow is still there. Every morning still there. He knows, because he's been counting. Counting days of living in fear.

There is one nursery rhyme that the children sing when young. And he still remembers it with a fearful gaze to his side every morning.

_You can't let the shadow get up before you._

_You can't let it see how fragile you really are._

_You can't let the shadow get up before you._

_You can't let it see._

_The second it does, you'll disappear._

It's not the best there is, and it may not be the most melodic one either. But it's still something he lives on. Because he is scared that one day he may never wake up again. That he will be too late. That the shadow will get its real form and kill him, because they can only get the real form in the early hours when no one is watching. No one has ever seen a shadows true form and lived to tell the story after all. So he won't either. That's what he's scared of. That's what gets him jumping out of the bed every morning. The fear of what's to come and hope that it won't. Because that's all he has. Hope. That's all that's left.

Every morning is the same to him. An alarm goes off and he is out of the bed in a matter of seconds no matter how little he's actually awake, because he needs to get up before the shadow does. He has too. Those are the only words echoing through his mind in the morning. Every morning.

And then one morning he woke up to chaos outside his bedroom window. This morning.

The voices shouting outside was what woke him up. Hysterical voices in panic, children screaming and crying. And then it hit him once he opened his eyes. Darkness. Complete and utter darkness everywhere. The moon the only thing illuminating it.

But if everything is dark that means that there was a power failure. Which means-Fuck!

He was jumping out of the bed in a matter of seconds, not even having to look at the bedside table to see that his alarm clock was dead. It won't go off. It didn't go off. The thought had him looking around in panic and fear. But if it didn't go off that means… Even with only the red light from above he could see that there was no shadow anywhere around him. It was gone. There was nothing there. Nothing.

"Too late." The words were uttered from the darkest corner of his room and just hearing the deep voice made his blood run cold.

And then his eyes fell on him. His death.

His shadow.

There was chaos outside. Complete and other chaos that Alec woke up to because of the darkness. Last time the lights were out ten people disappeared to never be seen again. Everyone says disappeared but they all know better. They are just too afraid to admit it.

However he couldn't hear all the screaming and yelling anymore. They were just background noise that was not important. Not as important as the two words that echoed in his head as he stared at the figure standing in the darkness.

Too late. He was too late.

He's going to die.

All he could do was stare, shocked frozen and knowing that if he screams and even if they hear him they won't help. No one can help him. No one will. So he stared right into the dark eyes of his death, of a boy who was once only a shadow but is now Alec's own nightmare come true. A nightmare with a smirk on its face.

"You didn't make this easy for me now did you? Always getting up early to make sure I stay the way I was. How sneaky of you. But we both knew you couldn't keep it up forever now didn't we?" The creature in front of him stepped forward, getting closer to Alec and making him instantly step back in fear. Fear that was running through the blue eyed one's whole body as his heart beat so hard he could practically hear it.

As the creature moved though it was like the darkness moved with him. It was like it was flowing right out of him, making even the lightest corners of the room all the more dark. With every step a footprint was left on the floor to linger a second more before disappearing. Everything was so dark. He was so dark. And he was just moving closer and closer. Those pitch black eyes staring right into the others and making a shiver run down Alec's spine.

"Stay away from me." The scared one got out, but the other didn't stop. He just trapped Alec against the wall, making darkness envelop him until there was barely any light left for him to see. Black eyes flashed and he tried getting more back but he couldn't go anywhere. He was standing right between the wall and the shadow. No way out.

"Stay away from you? Oh no, that's not going to happen. You see the reason I stayed was you. So I can get up on two legs and walk, so I can…" A hand rested on Alec's cheek out of nowhere as he talked. A hand completely covered in darkness like it was a living thing. A hand as cold as ice. The wide eyed boy flinched at the touch but the other didn't even bother moving it and just continued talking. "Touch you. I waited for so long."

"Leave me alone. Leave. Please." Alec's voice was shaking as he talked, barely there from fear and eyes barely kept open because all he wanted to do was close them and pretend that before him isn't that creature. Pretend that he isn't about to die.

The creature just chuckled. "Look at you. You're shaking darling." He cooed and Alec was so close to shaking. The nickname making him flinch again. He was so close now that Alec could feel the others breath hit his skin as he talked and he didn't like it one bit. He just wanted to step away, get away from this nightmare.

"Don't call me that." Alec got out but it was weak. "And don't touch me."

"I don't think you're in a position to give orders Alexander." Every word said in that deep voice was like a new arrow of fear heading right into the others heart. He just wanted to have this over with. If he's going to die he wanted it to at least be quick. He couldn't see any other way out. There wasn't one. "But you don't have to be scared. It's Bane remember." The creature whispered into the others ear, his breath hitting the shell of it and making Alec shiver.

But at the words he froze. The mention of the name so familiar making the brunet look at the one before him with wide horrified eyes. Making him look at Bane.

"I remember you calling me that when you were little. I remember you talking to me when you were lonely. I remember everything." The shadow said and Alec was just staring again. "That's why I stayed you know. I didn't want to leave the person who talked to me. Who bothered to give me a name. Even though it would be probably best to call me Magnus now. That is my real name after all. Bane is…cute though."

It was his fault. It was because of Alec that Bane-Magnus stayed. The creature stayed with him because he didn't want to feel so lonely anymore so he talked to the only thing that was always there. To the only person that would listen if anything else. It was his fault. The thought hit him like a brick wall and had him back to being that lonely and scared little boy alone in the dark. Except he was never alone. As he isn't now. But unlike then. Now he was scared. He was scared to death. And it was his own damn fault.

"But you know." Magnus continued in that low, dragged out, hushed tone. "Even though I did stay because you talked to me. There is another reason." The hand that was still slightly touching Alec's cheek moved. Moved down the curve of his neck, over the collarbones and down his chest and stomach very slowly until it got to the waist of his pants and Alec was suddenly even more scared then before if that was even possible. He could see the predatory spark in that dark gaze now. And it was intended right at him. "I want you."

One quick jerk of the others hand and Alec was pulled closer. Cold lips sealing over his in a second and prying them open. He tried to struggle but he could do nothing. Magnus was too strong. He is defenseless when it comes to the other.

"You know very well that you can't fight me." Magnus said as he caught both wrists of the other and held them in one strong grip while his other hand moved to the others neck, cherishing it slightly before it descended down onto his shoulder. "You're mine Alec. I am never letting you go. So you can fight all you want but it will do you no good. Why don't we skip that part though and you just…let go." The words were highlighted by a kiss that cold lips pressed onto the creamy neck. "You know you're going to enjoy this as much as I will. So why bother."

Alec said nothing, full out trembling by that point. Why is he doing this? Why can't he just kill him as it is? So he only shook his head at the words. Trying to get his hands out of the others grip all the while. But they wouldn't budge. He's not strong enough.

And then there came the darkness.

Darkness flowing towards him and over him, he could feel it moving. Feel it growing until he was enveloped in it, left blind and even without that little light he had before. He couldn't see anything, pulling Alec in a full out panic because he could feel those cold arms around him followed by a equally cold Magnus that was now fully pressed against him. Body to body as his hands moved and those lips kissed up and down the other's neck in such a tender way it only made Alec want to scream. So he did. He screamed but was cut off by those lips on his again. Those cold hard lips that made his mind feel hazy. With more darkness that came he felt more and more dizzy and even as he wanted to struggle more and escape this hell he found himself not able to. And he also must have lost his mind at some point because he actually found himself kissing back even as his mind screamed no. It was like he wasn't in control of his body anymore.

Everything was so hazy and his mind didn't seem as his own anymore. Nothing did. Because he kissed the creature back. He let his hands roam over his own body as it went limp and compliant. Everything was so hazy. He couldn't think straight anymore in the darkness of Magnus.

He felt the lips smirk against his, and then the whisper of 'mine' mouthed against his neck what seemed only a blink of an eye later. He felt his own shirt be taken off and then somehow he was on the bed what must have been a while later because he barely had any clothes on him anymore but he couldn't remember. Everything was just a daze. Everything was just Magnus. He felt it all and he let it happen. Alec's hands weren't restrained anymore and he could have ran but in the darkness he found himself not wanting to. The darkness was whispering to him 'stay' so he did. Why would he run anyway? It's so nice in the dark.

Those hands were everywhere, making him moan, making him lose his mind even more as cold lips kissed every piece of bare skin too. The pleasure that became was driving him insane. He couldn't think straight. Not in the darkness. Not anymore. Magnus made sure of that even as Alec's heart beat so hard in fear that somehow turned into pleasure through the haze and the creature just loved seeing the one underneath him crumble and break under his ministrations.

His cold black eyes took the sight in greedily and he licked his lips as yet another moan left the other. A moan of his name. Oh how long he's waited for that moment. To hear him moan like that, to watch those blue eyes turn hazy and unfocused, to feel those lips on his… And now that the darkness is here he can. The darkness seeping into the others mind and body, not leaving a piece untouched and drugging the other. Whispering, taking. Making him his forever. And when he was finally inside the other with moans echoing through the room Magnus knew the claim was done. Alec was his and only his.

Just like he always was.

...

Alec's head hurt as he slowly started waking up. Pounding like there was no tomorrow as his body felt sore too. He was just feeling so…weird all over. He's not used to the pounding and the pain. But it was not just that, he was feeling like he forgot something. His mind was trying to tell him something he couldn't comprehend.

But then he felt it. A cold touch against his cheek and his eyes snapped open in a second only to see darkness. Darkness and that smirk shined over in red.

"Good morning moonshine."

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_So I actually wrote this a while back but wasn't sure if I should post it or not because...well you all saw. But hopefully you liked it?_

_It's kinda different, I know but I just couldnt get the shadows out of my mind._

_So please review my lovelies._


	2. More?

**So you guys have been asking me for more since I posted this. But I kinda feel like more would disturb the sort of balance this fic has. **

**However, I do want to give you more so I wrote another shadow fic. Same characters obviously but different plot. It's basically what would have happened if Magnus left when he was supposed to.**

**So if you want check it out. The name is ****A Light In The Darkness**.

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
